A night in the infirmary
by Charley Warley xx
Summary: A few chapters on all of Nico's three nights at the infirmary with Will after BoO. Nico and Will aren't going out, but that doesn't mean they don't like each other! SOLANGELO!
1. Second night: Don't touch me

Nico rolled his eyes at the blonde haired guy in front of him. "Will, seriously, I'm fine." He insisted, as the latter searched for some unicorn drought.

"Uh huh." Will said absently. "Here, try this." He held out a silver canteen, whch Nico took and drank. He'd already learnt not to argue.

"It's fine." Replied Nico dismissively. In fact, it tasted like sawdust, but the son of Hades kept that to himself. Will frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked, nervously. Sure, he'd treated all kinds of wounds, but he'd never had to deal with anything like this before. The guy had litterally disapeared at one point! And every so often, Will's hands would go right through him. He was scared he wouldn't be able to fix it.

"Yes. Do I really have to stay in here?" Asked Nico, frowning. Not that he exactly... _minded_... Being taken care of by Will. But he did like to be out.

"Yes. Doctors orders."

"You always say that." He got no reply, which wasn't exactly a surprise. Will had already gone back to searching through the shelves. Nico sighed and lay back, resting his head on the pillow. The steady beeping of the machine besides him took count of his heart beats, and made him frown. It just reminded him that he was stuck there, and he hated that. As far as he could tell, this was all stupid. He should be out there, helping to clean up after the battle, or starting the reconstruction on Hades' cabing. Then again, at least he could avoid Percy this way.

Once he realised he didn't have feelings for Percy anymore, he'd been happy enough to tell him. But now... Well, he was worried that Percy might tell everyone about it, and even if he had admitted it to the son of a sea god, he didn't want the whole camp knowing.

Shaking this thought out of his head, Nico rolled over to watch Will, still tidying up the cabinets. He was tan and lean, with blonde hair and overly-bright eyes. He also had freckles, even though it was winter. He figured it was because he was a son of Apollo.

Nico didn't get Will. He'd assumed the dude was easy going and laid back, which he was. But he could also change and be stubborn, and extremely aggravating. Strangely, the made Nico like him more, the fact that he could put up a fight. Not that Nico liked him _like that_. No.

"Nico?" The son of Hades blinked and realised he'd been staring at Solace for several minutes. And he'd noticed. "Are you alright?" Asked Will, looking concerned.

"Um, yeah, fine." He muttered. "Im going to sleep now." But as soon as he closed his eyes, a hand on his forehead made him open them. Will's face was inches from his.

_His eyes are even brighter up close. _Thought Nico, then, _Not that I care. Shut up. _The machine that took his heart beat started beeping much faster, which made him actually blush slightly. The fact that Will was touching him made him flinch mentally.

"Hey, are you OK? Your pulse just quickend." Commented Will, moving his hand. "And your face is getting hot."

"I wonder why," Grumbled the son of death to himself. Unfortunately, Will heard, and looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." Snapped Nico. "I'm fine. Go and deal with your other patients." Will straightened up.

"At the moment your the most important patient. Even if your to stubborn-"

"_I'm_ to stubborn?!"

"To stubborn to admit it, you need help."

"I don't need you taking care of me!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Snapped the son of Hades, feeling furious. Everything he was and had been feeling, along with the fact that he hated being stuck in here, built up. Plus, Solace was being infuriating.

"Fine." Said Solace simply, turning and walking off. Nico blinked, surprised. Of course, that was what he had wanted, but he'd expected Will to put up a fight. The boy frowned, then sighed and curled up under the sheets to go to sleep.

After dealing with werewolves, monsters, titans and Gaia herself trying to kill him, Nico had become a slightly lighter sleeper.

Also, he couldn't stop thinking about his fight with Will, which made it pretty hard drift off.

So when he heard someone coming towards his bed, he naturally woke up and squinted through the dark.

At first he could't see anything, but then he recognised the shape of Will, and he pretended to be asleep. The son of Apollo beant over him and placed a hand on his head again. "No fever." He murmured, then he adjusted the blankets over the supposedly sleeping boy. Nico was gad it was dark, because he was blushing like mad. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed that Will was standing in the light, and looked upset about something, as he carefully moved the sun of Hades hair out of his face.

_Could Will be upset about the fight? _Wondered Nico. _He's probably glad to be rid of me. _

Then the child of the sun god curled up on the chair in front of him, and watched him sleep. _If he hated me, he wouldn't be taking this much care of me_, pointed out Nico mentally. _Espeically after I told him not to. _

He was beggining to feel bad about it. Will couldn't help that it was in his nature to help people! And, truth be told, Nico didnt really mind being taken care of. It made a first. Sighing to himself, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Will-"

"Nico!" Yelped Will, falling out of his chair. "Gods of Olympus, I thought you were asleep."

"Um, Sorry?" Nico wasn't entirely sure what to sya to that. Will merely shrugged and stood back up.

"Yes?"

"What?" He asked, momentarily confused, then he realised. "Oh! Oh, well... I wanted to say sorry, for snapping at you. I didn't mean it. I kind of over-reacted-"

"Kind of?" Repeated Will, raising an eyebrow.

"Dont push it." Muttered the son of Hades. "Fine, I really over-reacted. It's just... I don't do well with physical contact. It makes me uncomfortably. And I'm slightly... confused... But the point is, I'm sorry." He blinked up. The healer smiled.

"It's OK." He promised, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I get it. No touching from now on. I'll try and remember."

"Good."

"And, Nico, you know you can talk to me, right? I mean... You keep everything cooped up inside. Tell me about your nightmares, or your journey through Tartaraus, or something. It'll help."

"Maybe sometime." Conceded Nico. And, maybe, sometime, he would. But not right now.


	2. First night: Do I have to?

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reveiws/follows/likes! So those people who did review wanted me to do all three nights (Thanks, guys!) so this the first night. The last chapter was probably the second night. Weird, order, I know, sorry. Anyway, 'iamawesome237' suggested I do the last night in Will's POV, so I'll do that next!**

Nico rolled his eyes as he walked up to the infirmary. Now, he was really regretting agreeing to go there. For a whole three nights. "Why did I agree to this again?" He asked himself quietly. _Because it's three nights to spend with Will, _Snickered a voice in his head.

He ignored it and walked through the door. As soon as he did, he was hit by a wave of nausea. Looking around, he could see that all the Apollo cabin, even the ones who weren't healers, were helping out. Yet he could feel that it wasn't working, feel everyone slowly dieing.

This was supposed to be relaxing? It felt horrible. He backed out slowly. He'd have to tell Will he couldn't do this. He couldn't stand all these people dieing.

"Nico?" Gasped one of the healers, looking startled as she put away the ambrosia. "W-Why are you here?" She sounded worried.

"My guess is he was sent by Will, Molly." Replied another voice, and when Nico looked he saw Charley, the youngest Apollo camper watching them. They'd met up several times, and he new she didn't hate him because of his dad, which made him feel better. She was actually quite nice. He had a distinct memory of her giving him hot chocolate and thanking him after the battle of Manhatten, and unlike the others she still seemed to feel that way. "He _told _us that he was worried, and he asked me to make a room up." She looked at the son of Hades expectantly.

"Er, yes, Will sent me." He agreed. Molly nodded before turning and walking off, and Charley smiled at him.

"Ignore her, everyones just a bit stressed." She promised him. "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

"I have my own room?" He asked blankly, then he shook his head. "Charley, I can't stay here. These people..." He lowered his voice. "I can feel them dieing. I don't... I can't relax like this!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I fi gured as much, silly. So I asked Lou Ellen to enchant the room for us, so you wont be able to feel them." She pushed one of the doors open. "We'd all do anything to get Will to shut up about you."

A thin blush covered Nico's face, but he fought it back. _He talks about me a lot?_ He wondered, or at least he thought he did. Until Charley smiled and went, "All the time! Now come in."

"Did-" He began, but stopped when he stepped into the room. Like she'd promised, he suddenly couldn't feel anyone from the infirmary. He sighed.

"Sit." Charley pointed to the bed. "Or, better yet, lie down. I'm not eager to have a mad Will on my hands." Nico swiftly sat on the bed, and she smiled and left.

After he'd sat there for a few minutes, Will came in beaming, holding water and some pills, which he placed on the desk. Sitting himself on the chair by the bed, he said, "So how do you like the room?"

"It's fine." Replied Nico. He would've thanked Will that he couldn't feel the people dieing any more, but he decided not to mention this.

"Mhm," The blonde haired boy pulled out a canteen and tossed it over at the bed. "Drink this."

As soon as the sun of Hades put the bottle to his lips, he felt two hands pressing down on his neck, and his eyes flew open. Will's face, only a few inches from his, had closed eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Nico could feel himself blushing, and he quickly pulled away, shuffling back.

"Wh-What are you-" He stuttered. Will rolled his eyes.

"Taking your pulse, duh. You are not getting anywhere near enough sleep." He explained. "Which is worrying. After everything you've been through-"

"I'm fine." Interrupted Nico.

"No, your not. Drink the Unicorn Drought. It'll be better than Ambrosia or Nectar for you." Instructed the healer, ignoring the surprised look he got. "And here, let me hook you up to this..." He trailed off, and began swiftly hooking up the machine by the bed. "It'll moniter your heart beat, and I'll check it reguarly." As if to prove his point, he leaned across Nico, who was now lying down on the bed, to note something in his pad.

Nico blushed _again. _Having Will this close to him made him nervous, and the skeletal butterflies, the ones he'd assumed had returned to Tartaurus where they belonged, had returned. He shifted again.

"I-is this really necessary?" He muttered, and Will leaned back.

"Of course!" He said cheerily, before grabing the pills. "Now take these, they'll help you sleep."

"I don't need help sleeping." The son of Hades grumbled, but he took the pills anyway.

"They'll also stop nightmares." Added the healer, as though he hadn't heard anything. "Which you need." Nico rolle his eyes, but he couldn't stiffle a yawn.

"Fine. Goodnight." He mumbled, before he curled up under the covers and drifted off.

It was the middle of the night when Nico woke up, and he was shaking violently. _It was just a dream_, he told himself. _Nothing to get worked up about. _He took a deep breath in and sighed, which was when he noticed there was something heave on his stomach. Frowning, he glance down to see Will slumbing forward oon the chair, his head resting Nico's abdoment. He was suddenly very grateful Solace was asleep, because he couldn't stop blushing.

He lay back slowly, a small smile on his face. _I could move him_, he thought. But he liked having Will so close, and if he woke him up the healer would probably go back to his cabin.

Strange as it was, Nico didn't want that.

So, instead of moving the sleeping figure, he just smiled more and fell back to sleep.

That morning, he woke to find Will still sleeping on him. This time, Nico had no regrets about waking the blonde up. He tapped im on the head. "Will!"

"Wha-What? What's going... Why..." The healer jumped up, then looked around.

"No idea. You were just like that when I woke up." Replied the son of Hades. Will blushed.

"Sorry. I was checking your pulse..." He trailed off. "Um, so, you seemed to get a bit restless around here. What happened?" Solace pointed to an apparently random spot on the screen.

"Nightmare." Nico shrugged.

"Didn't the pills stop that?"

"No, but don't worry," He added, seeing the boys face. "I had a nice sleep afterwards." _With you. _Added the little voice. For once, Nico agreed.


	3. Third night: I dont like him!

Will's POV

I smiled a little sadly as I watched Nico stir in his sleep. Today was his last day at the infirmary, and I had no doupts he would run straight through that door as soon as he could.

I still wished he wouldn't.

Ignoring that thought, I continued watching him sleep. He actually did look like an angel, so peaceful. _Stalker. _Muttered the voice in my head. _Medical reasons. _I mentally retorted. Ever since Nico had appeared back in camp a few days ago, the voice had been popping up at random times, commenting on what was going on. I had a feeling a certain annoying god was behind it.

"Will?" I blinked and looked down. Nico had opened his eyes and was squinting agaist the light. I smiled.

"Morning, Death Boy." I replied, leaning back against the wall. He blinked again and groaned.

"Don't call me mmph-hm." He muttered, burying his head under the quilt. I'm assuming he said Death Boy.

"I'm all for you sleeping, but I'd rather you eat first. You are very under nourished, you know." I pointed the the tray on his side table. Sighing softly, he sat up and examined it, before taking the bowl of cereal.

I watched him eat, and couldn't help smiling again. He may have been dense, but he _was_ cute. Suddenly the door opened and Charley, the youngest Apollo camper, poked her head in.

"Will, sorry to interrupt you, but we need some help." She said, gesturing for me to follow her, which I did. When she'd closed the door, she smiled at me. "You've been spending a lot of time with Nico recently." She commented.

"He's my patient."

"And you like him."

"Shut up." She just rolled her eyes at me, like, _really? _I felt a thin blush cover my face.

"Do you like Nico?" She asked suddenly, which made me glare. Being the children of the truth god, none of us could tell a direct lie.

And I maybe, sorta, liked Nico. Just a bit.

_A lot. _

Shut up.

_OTP!_

Go away! I mentally screamed. Ignoring Charley's question, I looked around the infirmary. It was pretty much empty by now, most campers having either recovered or... well... moved on.

"Where do you want me?" I asked. Suddenly she frowned and pointed forward. I looked and saw that the base of the medics were gathered around a single bed. I rushed over to help.

"What do you think you're doing up?!" I demanded, turning to look at Nico as he walked past. The son of Hades turned and sighed.

"Leaving. It's been three days!" He pointed out indignantly.

"You still look like death!" I retorted, pointing at him. It was true. His skin was deathly pale and he had huge bags under his eyes.

"I am death." He replied, frowning. "And I hate it in here. Why can't I leave?"

"Because, your still not well." I sighed, flexing my hands.

"Maybe he could do with some sunlight, Will." Said Charley, apearing at our shoulders. "As long as he stays out of the shadows. You could too, to be honest, have you even left the infirmary yet?"

"Of course I have!" I replied, deffensively.

"Getting herbs doesn't count. Both of you, go and get lunch then sit by the lake or something. In the sun." She waved her hands at us in a shooing gesture. Nico blinked.

"I was going to go back to my cabin-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Nico, you are to be supervised under all conditions." I told him. "So, no sneaking off to your cabin. Doctors orders. And, as much as I hate to admit it, Charley's right. Some sun will do you well." Charley beamed at him.

"Do you always have to say that?" Complained Nico, scrowling. "Doctors orders?"

"I'm a doctor, so yes." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Now, come on." He sighed and muttered something in italian, but headed towards the door. I ruffled Charley's hair. "Don't get used to this." I warned. She beamed.

"Solangelo." She replied, before walking off.

"Sol what?" I asked blankly, but she was gone. I rolled my eyes and turned to follow Nico.

I met him by the lake, sitting there silently. He just nodded when I sat besides him.

"So, um, you don't like the Medi-center, then?" I asked. "The infirmary?"

"It's nice enough." He replied with a shrug. "I just don't like being cooped up." I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me, but I left it. I'd told him he could talk to me, and he'd said he would _sometime. _I was going to hold him to that, but not right now. I lay back on the bank.

That didn't mean I wasn't curious.

"So, um, how are things with... Percy?" I don't even know why I asked that. It was just the first name that came into my head. Plus, I could still remember Nico going to tell him something.

_Your jealous!_

"I'm not!" I muttered angrily, but quietly enough that The son of Hades didn't here it.

"Why Percy?" He asked. I shrugged.

"First name that came into my head." I replied, and he leaned back as well. Was it just me, or did the sun suddenly get brighter?

"I don't want to talk about him." Said Nico abruptly. I blinked.

"OK then. What was your favourite thing to do on the Argo?" I asked, changing tact.

"Keep watch from the mast. What's with the questions?" He looked at me curiously.

"I'm trying to get a read on you." I admitted. "I mean, everyone has different things to say about you." Nico suddenly straightened up and flushed.

"Have you been talking to Jason?" He demanded. I sat up too, surprised.

"No." He visably relaxed.

"Oh. Sorry. Um... I think I've got enough sun." He scrambled to his feet. "I'm going back to my cabin." And with that, he sprinted off towards the camp.

A few feet away, Apollo apeared, which was strange, since he hadn't appeared since the gods bacame decappitated. Everyone had expected him to come as soon as he was healed, and help out in the medi-center like he usually did after a big battle, but he hadn't shown up.

"I think you scared him. Your not very good at flirting, are you?" The god commented off handedly. I blinked.

A god shows up at camp to comments on my flirting skills. That's normal. Even if it is my dad.

Wait...

"I wasn't flirting with him!" I cried, blushing furiously. My dad just grinned.

"Uh huh. Is there some sort of lesson I'm supposed to give you on 'how to get a boyfriend' or something?" He asked.

"No! I don't like Nico!"

"Because it's been along time since I've done this, and you need help."

"Dad, I'm perfectly good at flirting. But that wasn't what I was trying to do."

"And asking him about Percy Jackson-"

"Dad, are you even listening to me?"

"I mean, really. If Aphrodite was here she'd deffinitely chew you out for that."

"Dad..."

"And, speaking of Aphrodite, tell Charley she'd very creative when it comes to them. Solangelo. Figures!"

"Wait... Solace. Di Angelo. Solangelo. We don't like each other!"

"Now the first step would be to..."

**Will's just like: 'Dad! I dont like him!' And Apollo's completely ignoring him. I figured the gods like Apollo would probably want to take a bigger roll in there kids lives, like invading their love life. And the sun glowed brighter because Apollo was happy. Just to make that clear. Also, Will thought the voice might be his dad, by the way. And maybe it is. I don't know. **

**So this is finished but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writting Solangelo. I tend to work on huge stories and lose track, so I figured I could do a load of one shots. Is that a good idea?**


	4. Sorry! (Also sorry for the spam)

**I'm sorry for not Posting any more Solangelo Fanfics guys, but I don't have any inspiration... I'm going to write a belated Christmas one that should be up later today or probably tomorrow!I really want to write more fanfiction though because I love writing so if any of you have any cute Solangelo ideas could you post them in the reviews? It'll be really appreciated guys! So sorry again for not posting! Really really really sorry!**


	5. Sorry, Thank you, and new story!

So I finally wroye more Solangelo! Instead of uploading onto this story, though, I made a new one called _Solangelo's day and night_. I'll post a lot of one shots on that, instead of this! Thank You so much for all your patience with me, and thanks for being so encouraging about my writting. Its really appreciated! I started writting Solangelo because I loved it and I wanted to save my ideas, I didn't even dream that anyone would read them, let alome like them! So thanks! And check out my other fanfic!


End file.
